Stark Chronicles: Fase 1
by KnightOfDreams011
Summary: "Cuando Tony Stark no está con los Vengadores o en su empresa, dedica su tiempo a su familia. Noches de bingo, reuniones casuales y salvar al mundo está en la agenda semanal de los Stark, todo relatado en sus Crónicas." -El autor de los diarios, mi hermano. Primer tomo de tres (y quizás algunas precuelas).
1. La Caída de un Gran Líder

Era una mañana normal en la Mansión X en Winchester, al norte de Nueva York, Metrópolis de Superhéroes. La mansión ya había comenzado sus labores de escuela, alumnos, maestros, clases de historia, genética y práctica. Logan bebía una cerveza al lado de Gambito.

— Oh, Logan... que c'est beau...

— Lo entiendo, Remy. Es algo inspirador ver a los estudiantes sentirse en su hogar. Te recuerda porque peleamos... Una causa...

Bestia pasó al lado de ellos.

— Pero que profundo amaneciste hoy, Logan. —dijo—. Y te recuerdo que ya debes dar la clase.

Logan asintió, se incorporó y mientras iba bajando la escalera, súbitamente la entrada explotó. Detrás de todo el humo, Red Skull entró con tropas que inmovilizaron a los estudiantes.

— Guten Morgen, X-Men —musitó, marcando su acento—. Ahora, damas y caballeros, vengo por Herr Xavier, si no les molesta.

Logan notó la ira recorrer su cuerpo con una punzada y saltó contra él.

— Lo siento, Bub, ¡a mí sí me molesta!

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tocarlo, una de las armaduras pesadas de HYDRA lo detuvo en el aire.

— Ah, sí, el lobezno. Me temo que no tendré opción, y Herr Xavier vendrá conmigo.

Uno de los soldados entró a la oficina, disparándole al profesor delante de todos los presentes. La estupefacción duró unos largos segundos, al igual que el pánico. Charles era uno de los mutantes más poderosos, un líder nato, sin embargo… Nadie podía hacer nada, las armaduras les evitaban el paso a quiénes luchaban y quiénes no, estaban en shock al ver a su director y amigo muerto. Red Skull, sin un poco de vergüenza, cargó el cuerpo y retiró a sus tropas, dejando a todos los presentes con una tristeza que se demostraba en los sollozos y un enojo expresado en gruñidos.

— ¿Entonces Red Skull entró sin respeto y asesinó a Charles Xavier en su despacho? —Preguntó Steve Rogers, acompañado de los demás vengadores.

Tony escuchaba con atención la conversación, pero para sorpresa de los demás, sin decir palabra.

Al volver a la Nueva York, en la mansión de los Vengadores, toda la información dada por los mutantes fue archivada, y la búsqueda de Red Skull comenzó. Tony seguía manteniéndose en silencio, casi daba la impresión de que estuviera escondiendo algo.

En su base en la pequeña Ciudad de Sokovia, Skull abrió el cráneo del profesor. Era de esperarse de uno de los Cabal esa falta de remordimiento.

— Dr. Zola, inicie la disección. Quiero la Telepatía del profesor Xavier, y la quiero ya.

— De Acuerdo, Herr Skull.

Tras una larga jornada de experimentos, el Dr. Zola logró encontrar el detonante de la telepatía de Charles. La satisfacción le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Y eso, era sólo el comienzo...

— Herr Skull, prepare las tropas para invadir Genosha, la parte dos está lista...


	2. El Ascenso de un Gran Tírano

_La isla de Genosha, paraíso de mutantes._

Magneto estaba en su palacio con sus nietos, Wiccan y Speed.

— Señor, Charles Xavier ha muerto en manos de Red Skull, quién ahora mismo planea una invasión a Genosha.

Magneto estaba en una situación desventajosa, no estaba muy seguro si sus fuerzas podían detener la invasión de Red Skull. Frotaba su barba de forma pensativa.

— Billy, Tommy... Llamen a los Vengadores.

— Abuelo... Los Vengadores tienen severos problemas, igual que los X-Men. —Empezó Wiccan, dubitativo—. Logan... Murió, Thor perdió su martillo, y ahora está en manos de una mujer desconocida. Steve Rogers perdió el suero del Súper Soldado y ahora Falcon es el Capitán América... No creo que sea el mejor momento...

— Les llamaré, abuelo —Lo interrumpió Speed, siendo el más activo de los dos gemelos.

— Caliban sugiere que los 4 Fantásticos vengan también…

— A todos, Tommy, por favor. Necesitaré todo lo posible para defender mi tierra.

Sin embargo, mientras Tommy contactaba a los héroes, se escuchó una alta explosión. Cuando Magneto revisó de dónde provenía, se dio cuenta que tropas desconocidas entraban por el territorio.

— No... No debía ser tan pronto... —murmuró, asombrado—. ¡Caliban! ¡Evacúa a los Civiles!

Caliban obedeció con prisa, mientras Magneto levitaba hacia los Muelles.

— ¡Schmidt! ¡Estás en territorio soberano y autónomo! ¡Sal ahora mismo y tendré misericordia a tus soldados!

— No lo creo, Erick. —Le gritó, con tono petulante.

— Piensa lo que quieras, nazi... —Intentó controlar las armas de HYDRA en vano, ya que éstas eran de plástico— Oh, no...

— Oh, sí. —Soltó una carcajada, movilizando sus tropas por Genosha, mientras él avanzaba cada vez más—. ¡Ve el lado bueno! ¡Por fin vas a reunirte con tu viejo amigo Charles!

Después de unos arduos minutos, Magneto cedió a la presión de la situación y usó el metal de su amada isla, derrumbando algunos edificios, pero atacando a las tropas y ralentizando su movilización. El Quinjet de los Vengadores, el BlackBird de los X-Men y el Cohete de los Cuatro Fantásticos se divisaban en la lejanía.

Vengadores como Iron Man, El Nuevo Capitán América y Odinson (Nombre que había adoptado Thor tras volverse indigno de Mjolnir), junto a X-Mens como Tormenta, el Hombre de Hielo y la Antorcha Humana de los Cuatro Fantásticos llegaron a Genosha antes que sus equipos.

— Tranquilo Lensherr, ya llegó la caballería pesada —musitó Iron Man al aterrizar.

— Lo siento, Héroes... —Usando columnas metálicas atrapó a Skull, cuyas tropas no se habían detenido—... Pero mi isla es prioridad.

— ¡Espera Erik! —Exclamó Tony—. ¿¡Que habría pensado Charles!?

— Que lo perdonara... —murmuró, mirando a Skull—… Pero yo no soy Charles.

Aplastó a Red Skull, quién en su desesperación generó un campo telequinetico, que se fusionó con los campos magnéticos. El humo cubrió el cuerpo.

— Eres un Monstruo, Magneto...

— Lo siento, Sr. Stark, no soy un héroe, y si continúa así, usted sufrirá el mismo destino... Su Traje de metal no lo favorece...

— Sr. Lensherr —Intervino Sam—, si cree que no hay igualdad de posibilidades entre el amo del metal y un hombre en un traje metálico, no conoce a Tony Stark.

— Nuevamente, podría hacerlo pedazos, estar hecho de metal no es muy buen punto contra mí, pregúntenle a Logan… Ah, claro, está muerto, y usted podría acabar como él.

Sin embargo, guardaron silencio cuando el humo se disipó y un ser monstruoso apareció entre éste. Una masacre... Red Onslaught.

—... Díganme que tome mucho cloro y estoy alucinando al monstruo...

Magneto, horrorizado, volvió a alzar el metal a modo de defensa para atacar, pero el Capitán intervino.

— Baja eso Magneto, los campos magnéticos lo crearon en primer lugar —dijo Tony.

Red Onslaught era un ser de unos dos metros y medio de alto, fuerte y monstruoso. Los miró de forma sádica, murmurando palabras en una lengua que Tony conocía... La mágica. Todos sintieron un horrible dolor.

Tony tenía un bloqueo mágico, por lo que empezó a pelear con el monstruo.

— ¡Wanda! ¿Algo en el catálogo de Magia del Caos? ¡Strange y tú deben de hacer algo!

— Ugh... W-Wanda —murmuró el doctor Strange, incorporándose con esfuerzo.

—N-necesito un segundo... — A ella también le costó ponerse de pie.

-—Wanda... —dijo Stephen después de un minuto—. Está el hechizo de Inversión. Pero con los poderes de Schmidt es riesgoso...

— Pero es la única opción, ¿cierto?

Stephen empezó a recitar hechizos, igual que Wanda. Ambos se acercaron más a Tony y Schmidt. Red Onslaught se percató, por lo que tomó a Tony de la cabeza y lo estrelló de lleno en el piso.

— ¿¡Creen que son los únicos que saben de hechizos!? —gritó con voz distorsionada, la voz de un monstruo.

Con los poderes mentales y los hechizos, Red Onslaught causó una onda de choque mágica, un boom de hechicería. Éste los golpeó de lleno a todos. Magneto, Dientes de Sable, Los Vengadores, los X-Men, los 4F, Mystique... Tony.

Red Onslaught terminó volviendo a su forma humana de Red Skull, aún con la telepatía de Charles. Dr. Strange, La Bruja Escarlata, el Capitán América, Odinson, y el resto de los Héroes y Villanos presentes se incorporaron con un poco de esfuerzo.

—¿Estan todos bien? – El nuevo Capitán América se acercó a Tony, que estaba más cerca—. Hey, Stark... ¿Todo bien?

— Tomando en cuenta que una ola de magia me dio en la cara... Sí.

— Tu hermana es una de las mejores hechiceras que conozco, Tony... Me sorprende que aún no estés acostumbrado.

— Odio la Magia.

— Aun así, no puedes negar su existencia.

— Pero prefiero no familiarizarme con ella.

— Gracioso... "familiarizarte" —se burló Wanda—. Tu familia más parecida práctica más magia que tecnología.

— Vayamos por Red Skull antes de que huya —Los interrumpió Thor.

Uno de los Soldados de HYDRA, que portaba una armadura negra con tonalidades amarillas en la máscara, antebrazos y piernas, cargó a Schmidt. Un portal se abrió a unos metros de ellos, y una mujer de pelo Blanco, con un hermoso estido negro y un rubí en el collar tomó a Schmidt. Tony la reconoció de inmediato.

— ¡Black Swan!

El Portal se tragó a la mujer y a Red Skull. Tony alcanzó al tercer individuo, tacleándolo y sosteniendo las manos de éste en su espalda para apresarlo. El Capitán América miró al soldado.

— Humm... ¿Quién es Black Swan, Tony?

— La vieja bruja blanca que se llevó a Red Skull.

— Eso no me dice mucho, Vengadores, váyanse... Los alcanzaremos en la Mansión. Strange, te quiero aquí. Tú también quédate, Tony.

Esperaron a que todos se fueran, y de ahí Strange los llevó al Sanctum Sanctorum, su residencia. Una vez ahí, el Capitán América le quitó el casco al soldado.

— Jake Peter Stark, tu hermano. Steven Rogers tenía razón, y tú lo supiste y no no dijiste nada.

— ¿Alguien tiene Whisky? —Inquirió Tony, con ojos suplicantes—. ¿Strange?

— ¡Stark! ¿No lo entiendes? Magneto pudo haberlo matado...

— De hecho, Samuel... Eso estaba contemplado, desde que Tony volvió a ver a su hermano en la década de los 90. Era un doble agente. Sabía lo de la invasión a Genosha y la muerte de Xavier. Y yo también.

— ¿Y por qué guardaron información tan importante sólo para ustedes? ¿¡Saben lo peligroso que es eso!? Pudimos haber prevenido la muerte de Charles…

— ¡Maldicion Wilson! —Lo interrumpió Tony—. ¿Por qué Rogers y tú siempre tienen que entrometerse? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que acabar así?... Borra su mente, Strange...

Stephen hizo algunos movimientos con sus manos y dejó a Sam inconsciente.

— ¿Y ahora, Tony?

— Llevaré a Jake a Troya, y Sam se irá de vuelta a la Mansión con un feliz recuerdo de una charla amistosa con Whisky y Cerveza...

 _Latveria._

En el Castillo, Víctor Von Doom estaba en su trono.

— ¿Y Bien, Black Swan? ¿Cómo Salió la Invasión a Genosha? ¿Los héroes están invertidos?

— Así es, mi señor... —murmuró la mujer de cabello blanco, su voz era hipnótica—. Todos los presentes lo están.

— Bien... ¿Y el joven Stark?

— Capturado, señor.

— En ese caso, llame a los demás. Reunamos a los Cabal faltantes...

Una risa chillona se oyó al fondo, por lo que Black Swan frunció el entrecejo.

— ¡Qué arrogante te oyes, Víctor! — Exclamó un hombre de cabello negro, conocido como Maximus the Mad, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Black Swan.

La susodicha frunció un poco los labios con irritación, inclinando la cabeza a modo de reverencia ante Doom.

— ¿¡Qué esperas, nena!? — Maximus se incorporó, señalando a Víctor con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿No oíste al grandote?


	3. El Sitio a Troya

Gregory, Arno, Tony y Arya Stark estaban en la antigua Ciudad Mandarín, actualmente llamada Troya. En una misión con los Vengadores, Tony encontró esta ciudad abandonada, era del Portador de los Anillos del Mandarín de hace décadas. Tony decidió reclamarla como suya, y adaptarla con tecnología, literalmente elevándola a los cielos. Fue adaptada para ser también un traje de combate monumental, llamado "Iron Metropolitan". Arno, hermano adoptado de Tony con una condición médica que lo forzaba a portar una armadura que fungiría de pulmón artificial era el guardián de Troya, quien regulaba todos los procesos y procedimientos de la ciudad. Buscaban a Red Skull, a la par que median las consecuencias del _"Boom"_ mágico que había sufrido Tony, además de otros héroes, en Genosha. Gregory era el Primer hijo de Howard y Maria Stark, quien había quedado desheredado después de un pleito con su padre. Arya era su "hermana gemela".

— ¿Encuentras algo, Arno? —Preguntó Tony.

— Cada cinco minutos lo preguntas —le respondió Greg, su cabello era más claro que el de Tony, sus ojos verdes y un ego más excesivo que el de sus hermanos.

— Hablamos de un terrorista de escala mundial, Tony, no de elegir papas en un mercado... —Arno tenía el cabello castaño, un poco más largo que el de sus hermanos, sin llegar a lo exagerado. A diferencia de Tony o Greg, Arno sólo buscaba el bien común. No le gustaba la forma de hacer las cosas "A lo Stark".

— Yo ya lo hubiera encontrado si me dejaran buscar a mi manera... —Tony dirigió su mirada al ventanal. Se encontraban en una de las torres principales, que veía directamente a una estatua del antiguo Mandarín, como un perpetuo recuerdo irónico del origen de Troya.

— Ninguno de nosotros ha encontrado algo, sino te lo avisaríamos. —Tenía sus piernas cruzadas. Era una mujer de la edad de Tony, de cabello corto y rasgos muy similares a éste.

— Tony, si yo hiciera las cosas a tu manera, tendría que pasar la mitad de mi vida enterrado en porquería hasta el cuello... —Revisaba los signos de Tony a la par que buscaba rastros de Red Skull.

— Claro, en cambio vives toda tu vida conectado a un pulmón de hierro. Si no fuera por Greg y por mí, estarías postrado en una cama.

Greg sonrió, afirmando con la cabeza, para luego preguntar:

— ¿Y si llamas a tu amigo, "El mejor detective del mundo"?

— No, Bruce tiene que atrapar a su mejor amigo el payaso asesino... Además, en unos días es el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, y Alfred de verdad quiere que Bruce no esté haciendo piruetas en medio de Ciudad Gótica, ¿Sabes? Por el momento, está descartado.

—De hecho sería bueno que pasara tiempo con Bruce —comentó pensativamente la mujer—, pero en realidad de eso estoy con ustedes... Aquí... Investigando algo.

Arno dejó las proyecciones de lado un momento y se acercó a Arya.

— Deberías de ir a Gótica hasta que haya pasado el aniversario de muerte de Thomas y Martha. Bruce lo apreciará... Vamos, empaca tus cosas.

— Tienes razón, Arno. Bruce necesita un poco de compañía además de su mayordomo, sin ofender a Alfred.

Se puso de pie y echó a andar fuera de su vista.

— ¿Crees que tu solo controlarás dos egos tan grandes, Arno? De verdad crees que eres fuerte...

Greg rodó los ojos y dio un vistazo a las proyecciones.

— ¿Y Jake? —Preguntó Arno.

— Encerrado en la Prisión del Oeste...

— ¿Después de casi veinte años no han descubierto que es un doble agente?

— Así es...

Arya volvió con sus maletas.

— ¿Y planeas dejarlo ahí? —preguntó ella.

— Es lo que digo. Tony —Continuó Greg—, sabemos que se volvió Teniente de HYDRA... Tiene un cargo relevante.

Arno miró a Arya, indicándole que volviera si detectaba problemas. Arya era hechicera, por lo que tenía cientos de hechizos para alertarla en caso de que algo saliera mal. Ella

— Me retiro, queridos hermanos. Iré de vacaciones a Ciudad Gótica, a patear lunáticos.

Se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Tony, luego la de Arno y finalmente Greg. Pasó un rato desde que Arya se fue, hasta que un estruendo sacó a los tres hermanos de sus pláticas.

— ¿¡Que pasa, Arno!?

— Intrusos... Zona Oeste.

— Si, me imaginé... Arya tardará un rato en volver, Greg, ponte tu armadura y vámonos ya. Arno, activa los sistemas de seguridad.

Arno asintió, Greg y Tony partieron al oeste de la ciudad voladora. Al llegar se encontraron con Black Swan, Red Skull y el Mandarín.

— Muy bien, Greg, quiero a estas basuras fuera de mi Ciudad...

Tai Khan, una quimera aproximadamente de la edad de Tony, era parte gato, y poseía los diez anillos del Mandarín. Era bronceado y con el cabello largo y negro. Sus orejas felinas, en la parte superior de su cabeza, eran grises, tenía cola y garras, muy ágil e inteligente.

— ¿Tu ciudad, Stark? —Preguntó con tono ofendido—. Te recuerdo que esta es la Ciudad Mandarín.

— Era, perdedor... —le respondió Greg.

Black Swan rompió la puerta con magia, sacando a Jake. Red Skull aún tenía los poderes de Charles Xavier, por lo que comenzó a torturar a Greg y a Tony. Incluso Arno, que estaba algo lejos, sufrió el efecto mental.

— Herr Stark, es tonto no tener refuerzos en una ciudad tan grande...

— Creo que usted es tonto por pensar que Troya no tiene refuerzos. — Arya lanzó volando a Red Skull con un hechizo—. Ese debe ser el monstruo de la última misión, Black Swan, vieja bruja, y... El Mandarín, ¿cierto?

El Mandarín se ofuscó, aprovechando el caos para abalanzarse sobre Tony. Black Swan sonrió de forma maliciosa...

— Hola, Arya... —Estiró su mano, lanzándole un hechizo.

Arya detuvo el hechizo e hizo que se regresara a ella.

— Amy.

La mujer pálida se cubrió al último segundo, pero el hechizo le causó un ligero efecto.

— Alle warten auf das licht... —Arya reconoció las palabras, era el conjuro de teletransportación, iba a huir con Jake, Red Skull y el Mandarín—. Sabes, quisiera quedarme, pero hay prioridades y no eres una de ellas...

— _"¿Tony? ¿La dejo ir?"_ —preguntó dentro de la mente de Tony y le empezó a lanzar hechizos a Black Swan para distraerla, sabía que no podía sostener muchos hechizos a la vez, y tenía que defenderse.

— _"_ _Déjala, ya sé cómo seguirle la pista. Jake se encargará desde aquí..."_

A Black Swan le estaba costando trabajo contener los hechizos, pero recibía ayuda del Mandarín. Arya disminuyó los hechizos y ella no demoró en desaparecer-

— Tai Khan es un estúpido, de verdad... —comentó Tony, sonriendo de lado—. A sabiendas de que está con Skull y Black Swan, es muy fácil rastrear la señal de sus anillos.

— Tu pequeña parte de la Fuerza Fénix es útil, Arya...

En el pasado, Jean Grey fragmentó el Fénix, del cual Arya obtuvo una cantidad de poder. BS le robó parte de eso, transformando su poder en el Fénix Oscuro.

— Pero no la uso mucho. —Sonrió, tranquila—. La magia viene de otro lado.

— Vayamos a ver a Arno...

Al regresar a la Torre Principal, Arno jadeaba por el ataque psíquico. Arya palmeó su espalda para tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor y se ofreció a ayudar a revertir los efectos extras de éste. Dieron con la ubicación de Skull, Black Swan y el Mandarín. Latveria

 _Latveria._

— ¿Y bien, Black Swan...? —preguntó una voz profunda; Víctor Von Doom —. ¿Sacaron al joven Stark de Troya?

— Así es, mi señor —respondió Black Swan, haciendo una reverencia ante su presencia.

— Bien. ¿Ya hiciste la llamada al resto de los Cabal?

— Así es, desde Dante Smith hasta Bill Cipher.

— Excelente. Doom seguirá con el plan...


	4. Héroes

Felix era un hombre de unos dos metros de alto, cabello castaño claro. Atractivo, Burlón, sarcástico y con un poder inimaginable... Estaba desayunando waffles. Waffles cósmicos.

Su novia, Stefany, entró en la cocina con su pequeña niña, Ximena. La niña tenía la tez del tono se su madre, muy blanca y ojos claros con el cabello de su padre; al ser domingo la pequeña bajó en pijama, con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo dormiste, diccionario?

— Mi almohada fue un maravilloso puente onírico, padre.

— Seh. Sacó lo británica de tu padre —Le dijo a su esposa con un tono burlón.

Stephany esbozó una sonrisa, algo preocupada.

— Félix... Tony llamó.

— ¿El mecánico? Dile que la van de mi papá ya está bien.

— No...Bueno, sí. Pero no ese mecánico. Stark.

Felix la miró con asombro, mientras el recuerdo de ese nombre lo llevó treinta años atrás.

Un escuálido niñito de unos escasos doce años paseaba por su pueblo, Ciudad Playa. Estaba con su amigo: Dante Smith, un chico que, en todo lo que recordaba de él, usó el mismo afro todo el tiempo. Recordó la exacta conversación de ese día de 1980.

— Entonces... ¿Una Gema? ¿Es algo así como una ilusión? —Le preguntó el muchacho moreno.

— Algo así, pero es física —respondió Félix—, para tu pequeño cerebro... La puedes

— ¡Oye! Pero hay algo que no entiendo. Los malos vinieron, las... ¿Piedras de Vidrio?

— Gemas de Cristal.

— Okay. ¿Las Gemas de Cristal defendieron el pueblo, pero tu madre se aventuró mucho y la convirtieron en un Diamante Violeta?

— Cuarzo Rosa —lo volvió a corregir.

— Ya veo. ¿Es permanente? ¿Tus tíos no están...? No sé, buscando una cura, quizá.

— Sí, pero es desalentador. —Se encogió entre sus hombros.

— ¿Y tu mamá? ¿Sigue siendo la mujer positiva, optimista y amorosa? Digo, en la batalla se veía muy fiera.

— Sí, sigue siendo así. —El niño sonrió con una mezcla de orgullo y alegría—. Es increíble

— Lo sé.

Sonrió. El recuerdo se difuminó y pasó al año 86. Su hermano, Steven, tenía pocos meses de nacido y su padre, Greg Universe, ya no podía hacerse cargo de ellos. Félix y Steven se irían a vivir a Long Island con su Tío Howard y su Tía Maria. Divorciados, pero él y su hermano estarían con el primo Tony, y cuando pudieran visitar al primo Arno en la Fundación Maria Stark. Dante estaba muy enojado con él, y él con Steven, por haberle quitado a su madre, debido que Rose al ser una gema cedió su forma física para concebir a Steven. Y Félix lo odiaba por eso, extrañaba a su madre a sus dieciocho años.

Por último, recordó el funeral de sus tíos, al que sólo asistieron Tony y Arno, de los cuatro hijos que Howard y Maria tenían.

De ahí, Félix volvió a Ciudad Playa, y lo mejor que le pasó en la vida ocurriría en el 95. Una fuerza cósmica conocida como el Capitán Universo lo tomaría como portador, haciéndolo el héroe más fuerte de todos. Félix había tenido un incidente el año anterior, que lo dotó de fuerza, velocidad y agilidad comparables con las de Superman, en un experimento que trataba de copiar los poderes de éste. El proyecto fue financiado por Lexcorp, y Félix tomó el porte del Vigía, que con los poderes del Capitán Universo fue uno de los héroes más fuertes y valientes, peleando a veces junto con SHIELD o Los Vengadores. Usaba una identidad secreta para proteger a su familia.

— ¿Félix? —La voz de su mujer lo despertó de su trance.

— D-Dile que lo veré en su torre de Nueva York. Mañana a las dos... Creo que tendremos una reunión familiar.

 _Latveria._

Algunos de los Cabal como Bill Cipher, un demonio interdimensional con daddy issues, Diamante Amarillo, una de las grandes oficiales de la raza extraterrestre que se dedicaba a secuestrar seres de todos lados de la galaxia para hacerlos a su ejército de gemas, y Dante Smith habían llegado al Castillo del Dr. Doom.

— ¿Quien más ha llegado ante Doom, Black Swan?

— Hasta ahora, sólo ellos. Pero los demás ya recibieron la llamada, así que acudirán pronto o se les condenará por traición, mi señor.

— Excelente. Doom los esperará ansioso...


End file.
